Hosptal Sheets
by x alacrity
Summary: Rita is stuck with two choices. Die or Put her Brother in Danger.


**Hospital Sheets**

* * *

"Rita Dalaney Rowland! Get your big butt down in here!" Mom called.

"Mom! I am doing Homework!!" I yelled.

"Well, If you don't get that butt down here, then I will ground you!"

Oh, great. I knew I would get in trouble for the whole 'You can't sing, idiot' thing to Juliet, but, I didn't know it was going to get me grounded!

I stumbled out of my seat and slammed the door open. Finally, some crisp air from the outside of my room. It is so stuffy in there. J.J. [My brother always closes it because it 'distracts him' of my singing. I always tell him, "You can be supportive of your sister!", but, you know brothers, they never show love even if it's present.

So there I am, in front of my mother, listening to her lecture me on "No fighting blah blah blah", "Stop doing this Rita! What has gotten in to you...blah blah blah"

when, suddenly, I had the slight urge to ummm, well it isn't really explainable.

Over the past few days, I have been getting stomach cramps, few diahera incediants, but nothing like vomiting. Vomiting, ah, you should say that I was happy to get my puke on my mom's new suede shoes, but I wasn't. I couldn't stop. It was so wierd, next thing I did was pass out. YEAH! Me! Pass out! HA! Weird...

* * *

The hospital was white. No color or enjoyment. The first thing I screamed was, "MOM!". A nurse came in, "It's okay, sweetie, your mother is right here, let me get her." Next thing I knew, my mother was sitting right there, on my bed. "Oh, hunny! Are you alright? I was so worried! I..." I cut her off, "Umm, Mom, what's going on?" My voice was hoarse, probably from all the vomiting.

"Oh, Rita, You lost alot of fluids while vomiting and you haven't been getting much for the last few days, correct?" She was correct. I haven't been drinking or barely eating for the last few days. It was weird, it wasn't like I was ever thirsty or hungry at all. I just now noticed it.

"Yea, but, I didn't know I would pass out..." I felt kind of woozy.

Just then, Mom's cell phone rings.

"Oh, baby, please excuse me, it's work"

Oh, thanks, Mom! Thanks for helping me in my time of... confusing need...

J.J. was there and came in. He chuckled a little.

"Wow, that was pretty hilarious"

I gasped.

"Here I am probably on my DEATH BED, and your laughing it away with a sarcastic comment?"

Is smile poofed away.

"Really? Your DYING?"

"No! I don't really know..."

Then something strange happened. Everything went blank, like I fell asleep.

And I did.

* * *

When I woke, AGAIN! I could smell fresh cookies. I sat up in my bed, it was...morning?

I groaned a bit and a nurse came in.

"Good morning!" The nurse grinned happily.

"Uhh, hi..." I was very confused.

"Good noight sleep?"

"Uhhh, yea, but, when did I fall asleep?"

Just then my mother barged in.

"Oh my god! She's awake!"

My... Oh my god, Is that really HIM?

With my... mom?!

Is that him, oh yes, it is!

"DADDY!" I sqealed.

"Sunshine!" My dad smiled.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?"

"I think I can tell you, EXACTLY what is going on, Miss Rita." The doctor peeked in.

I sat up even more.

"You see, you have a dehidration symptom."

Symptom?

"Wait, what do you mean a symptom?" My mom was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well, we found a drug in your daughter's body." I was mortified.

"I DO NOT TAKE DRUGS!" I yelled.

"We know, it wasn't intentionally for you, it was in probably one of your consumed items."

My dad rubbed his chin.

"It is nothing to be worried about, good thing you took her to the hospital when she fanted, we wouldn't of caught her in time."

"Caught her in time?" My mother folded her arms.

"We injected her with some of the needed drugs to get this OTHER drug out."

I was so confused on this medical talk, I was so tired.

"I a so tired can we talk about this tomorrow?" Everyone blinked at me.

"You're tired, sweetie?" My mom asked.

The doctor came up and felt my head.

I jittered a bit.

"Hmmm, she doesn't have a fever. Rita, can you tell me what day it is?"

"Ummm, it's Tuesday."

My mom gasped a bit.

"Rita it's Friday." My dad chimed in.

"Uh? How can it be Friday if I just fainted yesterday?" I was very confuzzled.

"...are you telling ME? That I have been asleep for 4 days, STRAIGHT? Why didn't you wake me?"

* * *

And that's when, everything, once again, went black. 


End file.
